


In which I've managed to still fit an implied Crossroads of Destiny into the Power Rangers!verse.

by Eastonia



Series: East's Zutara Week Prompted Worldbuilding and Headcanons [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Power Rangers Fusion, Eventual Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Worldbuilding, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastonia/pseuds/Eastonia
Summary: For ZKWeek 2019 Shattered.Because I couldn't help myself and thought about more world building snippets involving this Power Rangers/ATLA fusion.





	In which I've managed to still fit an implied Crossroads of Destiny into the Power Rangers!verse.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me with an AU and a Zutara Week day I missed!
> 
> @eastonia-blog.tumblr.com

Another Power Rangers AU world-build (In which perceptions and trust get shattered).

  * The first few days as a human Zuko is absolutely shattered. Emotionally and physically.
  * He has just found out something entirely world changing on his end. Now he doesn’t know where to go or what to do.
  * (Being human is also over 9000 times easier than being a dragon, so there’s comfort in that).
  * The next person to shatter is Katara.
  * She found out who Zuko used to be – “How could you? I _trusted_ you!”.
  * Earning Katara’s trust back is harder in the Power Rangers!verse. For one, no Southern Raiders to bring closure.
  * Zuko has to do Fitzwilliam Darcy levels atoning actions to get Katara to accept him again – the rest of the Gaang are more forgiving. Sokka is actually the guy that helps Zuko out the most in the end (the bromance is real).


End file.
